By the light of the candle
by TechNomaNcer28
Summary: AU fic.A total change from the Toa world.Clashes of clans cause a war at hand and someone has to stop the Vampires from gaining power or the world could be facing the end. A JadeXTear short story.
1. Chapter 1

My new story, up finally. I wanted to make it a oneshot but it just wouldn't happen. Read on and review.

Advent of the unwanted one

_Don't_. Her conscious was almost begging her to stop but it was futile. She walked on towards the beautifully haunting looking mansion. Her feet were taking her towards her cursed destination without her realization. No, that wasn't the thing. She wanted this; she had wanted to meet Jade Curtiss, to see him again. Just this once, Tear told herself.

The sky went purple just for a second as a deafening crack was heard just behind her and she immediately rolled away swiftly to dodge the tree that fell to the spot where she had been just a moment ago. Tear looked at it wondering if her mother was watching from above and so caused the thunder to hit so close by just to stop her from going into that cursed building. She looked at it for a second longer, the pendant feeling heavy against her chest and then simply turned right from the road she had come by approaching the ghostly mansion that stood alone without any hint of life.

_---Love is the most difficult and dangerous form of courage. ---_

Red eyes watching, glinting in the firelight from the hearth…he set his glass on the glass table without any of the red liquid slopping. So she had come. She would have been better off not coming after him this way. He pitied the girl…a child. Tear was still so young, so very young and she was walking right into her own destruction. Death called and she came and there was nothing even Jade could do to stop it. He closed his eyes for a moment's rest for he knew what happened next would continue to kill him for the rest of his life from within.

The large door opened silently without a single noise. Tear let it open and waited for any sort of attacks and decided to enter when there was none. A burst of chilly wind made her shudder and tighten the cloak around her small form. Slowly she entered and the door behind closed making her jump very slightly and she made her way through the long corridor after chiding herself mentally. Things like that didn't happen. Vampires didn't exist. It was all children's story to stop them from doing anything wrong….right? Not in a million years could Jade Curtiss be one of those blood-devouring beings people called 'Vampires'. But even then she hesitated a little when ghostly shadows passed by the nearby walls. Ghosts didn't exist either, she told herself swallowing and then making her way through another door at the end of the hallway without a sideward glance.

Why did mansions have to be so maze-like? Tear looked around wondering which would be the way to her Jade-she shook her head before finishing the thought. They had only had dinner a few times, had spent long nights together. He had been a gentleman but that didn't mean he was ready for anything yet and neither was she. Breaking up with Luke had been hard on both of them, she knew. But it had to be done; she had been drifting away from their relationship lately and she hadn't realized it was all about Jade until Natalia had cared to point it out and Asch had gone a little mad at her for such malevolence as he saw it. Luke had stepped in and defended her with a forced smile in her direction and she hated herself for the while for being the reason for his anguish.

"_Be careful…." _Luke had said when he had gotten wind of what she was about to do.

"_Be careful…"_ Natalia had warned when Tear had finally confessed that she was going to go look for Jade, to find him. She needed answers. Where was Van? What had happened to her brother? Why had Jade gone missing for a week? Why had neither of them kept in touch with her?

_-Love is a promise; love is a souvenir, once given never forgotten, never let it disappear-._

His eyes opened as a rustle of the cloak was heard and he turned sighing to see the one person he had hoped to avoid; if possible forever. Tear stood at the door taking in the sight of the room lighted only by oil lamps, the candle lights and the fire reflecting off the wine-colored curtains, casting the room into a sinister but beautiful bloodied glow. Her eyes met his and her breath stopped for a second but she steeled herself before melting on the spot and advanced with an unreadable visage.

"It's good to see you again, Tear." He said as he motioned her to a settee which was also in shades of blazing gold and red.

"What happened to you?" was her first question and she looked into his eyes, "I tried contacting you but I never got an answer." A lazy smile crept up to Jade's face as he took up his glass again while surveying her over the rim of his glass. The potent scent of the blood was way too much to ignore but she was Van's sister. A fact that stopped him from making any licentious move no matter how appealing everything about her seemed. The liquid sloshing in the glass lightly made the girl wonder if it was just the usual or…blood.

"You mean to say you have been anxious about me, because I doubt the Emperor would have been all that concerned about my safety?" he asked with a small laugh that didn't show up and he saw Tear almost scowl at that. It was an enjoyable sight, at the least it was something to take his mind off the snatching urges to bite into that tender neck…

"Where's Van?" she asked giving no hint that she had heard his previous remark. Jade didn't reply and simply stood up and walked to the window. A few moments of silence except for the cracking of the hearth fire was all Tear could take.

"I want to know what happened." She announced, "I looked all over for you, everywhere possible. It was Emperor Peony who finally told me something I couldn't possibly believe but-but-I-" she paused not knowing what to ask first. So many questions whirled in her head. "I need to know everything Jade, I need the truth. The truth about Van and you and everything else that's been going on. You kept quiet every time I wanted to talk about my parents' sudden death. You knew something all along and refused to let me know. Why?!" her voice rang out in the empty silent room and she waited for an answer from him. Anything.

Jade continued to stare at the hearth, the flickering flame reflecting off his mane of golden brown and dark silk shirt, the hue of his eyes. No doubt Tear had run into the Emperor when he was drunk in one of the public bars. What a shame he himself had to be that womanizer's best friend.

He was a magnificent sight to behold. When he turned to face her, her heart stopped for she was only seeing him properly for the first time. In the light, she saw scars, bruises around his wrists and neck. What had happened? Who had done this?

She walked closer to him despite the unnerving chills in her spine, "Who did this?" she asked softly as she stood close enough to touch but she kept her hands to herself.

"What would you if I told you the truth?" he asked directly looking at her and she looked at him although her heart raced faster.

"About what?" she asked.

"Everything." He replied as he took a step closer to her.

"Is it about Van?" She could feel her voice getting close to a whisper when Jade took hold of her hand and her primary instinct was to shake him off when he was still unaware of it but something kept her rooted to the spot. He would never hurt her, not him of all the people. He was Van's friend, the only one she knew her brother trusted apart from Legretta with whom she knew Van had a relationship beyond that of just commander-subordinate.

"Everything." He repeated, "Why do you think Van and your father disappeared suddenly? Why did your mother pass away?" Tear looked at him with her eyes wide.

"My father didn't die?" she asked in disbelief. Jade gave her a grim look.

"He left to protect you." He told her and only silence engulfed the room.

"Protect?" her voice sounded hushed, "From what?" Jade gave her an expressionless look and then pulled her to him. She gasped as she felt his breath in her ear.

"From me." He whispered lazily, "From our clan." Tear pulled away in horror at his words and he turned away.

"They took your mother's life because she caused so much trouble for Professor Nebilim. She wouldn't give anybody your or Van's current address so they imprisoned her. She wouldn't give away anything at all and they were getting hints of your whereabouts so Zhan Fende lured them away one day when he sensed them near the Sennin's lair. He faked his death and Delaine Fende hearing the death news ended her life." He paused letting her absorb all of it. It was after all too much information for someone who barely had any idea of the atrocious environment she was now living in.

"So did Van-"

"He hasn't been killed, if that's what you are wondering about." He interrupted, "He was transformed into one of us. Besides, once he was taken on our side, Professor Nebilim didn't have much to be concerned about. Van was one of her most challenging adversary." Tear felt everything going hazy in her head. How was any of this possible? Did her mother really suicide to protect her? Her father had faked death for her? Her brother turned to a monster for her? Was all of this her fault? She sat down at the edge of a cushioned couch feeling weak for the first time in many years.

"Why?" she asked finally, "Why are you one of these monsters? What did Van or anybody have to do with this? They worked like all other normal people, lived their lives like a perfectly happy family. We all did, then why did things suddenly change?" He turned to her this time again.

"Do you suppose your brother wasn't involved in anything unusual? Do you think I was simply working as General Curtiss in the military?"

"What do you mean by that?" she looked up at him defiantly, "Tell me. I have to know everything. If I don't…." she trailed off wondering what else there was she could do other than running away from all of this. None of this seemed real and she wasn't one to run away from things this way. She would confront even Van or major Legretta if that was what she had to do.

"Sennin." Was the only thing he said.

What are sennins????I'll explain it in the next chappie.^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, i'm back and hope you guys don't kill me for this. Oh yah, Sennins are basically another race of creatures who are immortal so they're in a war with the vampires becoz they're bothe enjoy...or not.**

Unwanted revelations and demise

Legretta's eyes narrowed as they caught sight of a slip of paper with her student's handwriting in it. She threw it disgustedly onto the floor. Tear had gone despite all her efforts but again, maybe she hadn't tried hard enough.

"Arietta." She called, "Can you find out where Tear has gone?" Arietta nodded and then whistled in a tune for one of her wolves to come.

She handed out the letter that Legretta had found up to its nose, "Can you follow the scent?" The wolf growled as if to say yes which Arietta understood, "good boy. Then lead me to it." The wolf immediately dashed away outside but Arietta remained. "Is something the matter Legretta?"

"Tear." She said seriously, "We have to find her. You have to bring her back. Can you do that?" Arietta nodded.

"Of course." She replied, "Just her?" Legretta nodded.

"Take care." She told the teen which surprised her. It wasn't everyday Legretta of all the people wished for your safety, "I have an idea where Tear might have gone so be careful." Arietta nodded, not so brave all of a sudden. Could Legretta be talking about the Vampires?

She trotted after the wolf when all of a sudden a hand came from behind.

"Aaaaahhhhh!" she screamed out and the person slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Stop it." He hissed, "Don't want to wake up the rest of the world do you?"

"Sync?!" Arietta exclaimed weakly when he let go, "What do you want? I'm on a mission."

"Yeah, I figured." He rolled his eyes, "Anyway, look." He changed his tone to a serious one.

"I'll be coming with you." Arietta looked surprised at this.

"But why?" she asked him.

"Because I'm worried of course." He replied. Arietta smiled. They had been going out for a while now and Sync had begun softening towards her, only her then.

"Don't know what might happen there." He was saying, "Those damned vampires."

"I don't know." Arietta said slowly, "I mean are they really as bad as they say?"

Sync thought about it. Maybe he was judging them too harshly because he had been brought up that way, to hate them but maybe Arietta could also be right.

"The thing is." He started hesitantly knowing how much it would worry Arietta if she heard about Anise. The two had been best friends since forever. He didn't remember seeing them without each other's company.

"What is it?" she asked and Sync took a deep breath.

"Anise." He said, "She said she wanted to find out about the Vampires." Arietta's face went white. Could he possibly tell her the whole thing?

"And what?" she asked leaving him no choice.

"She went to their lair." He told her, "Said she wanted to try it out once or else she could never grow up to be a journalist if she would remain such a coward all the time."

"Is she crazy?" Arietta asked weakly stopping in her tracks. "We have to go." She told him frantically.

"I know." He replied, "That's what we're doing."

"We have to save her Sync." She almost shouted out, "What if the Vampires are as bad as they say?" Sync had thought about it too but Arietta was making it impossible for him to think clearly with her attitude.

"We will." He replied, "Let's go there and fast."

_-Some of the greater things in life are unseen that's why you close your eyes when you kiss, cry, or dream-_

"You are a member of the clan of sennins?" Tear asked directly. Jade shook his head.

"Your brother was. He was their head, Legretta his second-in-command. I suppose she tried her best to stop you from seeing me." Tear looked down remembering how even the day before Legretta had threatened to lock her in her room if she was to meet Jade. Why hadn't anybody explained it all?

"Even if someone enlightened you on the subject you wouldn't be content so in the end you would be standing here just like you are now." Jade smiled a little to make her comfortable if that was possible. Tear had overheard her brother talking with Legretta in hushed voices as if what they were sharing was confidential and she had wanted to respect their privacy so stopped eavesdropping but still had heard the mention of sennins a few times.

Van was good at keeping things to himself especially when it came to Tear. She remembered once when she was finally reaching her teens and Van had arranged a surprise for her. She had tried hard to find out if anybody even remembered her birthday but nobody seemed to care, particularly Van. It had come as a surprise when he had ended up giving her the best birthday present ever. At the time mother had been alive, her father was there and Van….it all seemed so long ago. Even Jade had been present. How could she ever forget that day, that birthday when Jade had apologized for not having a present ready and instead played the violin for her after she had insisted? Maybe that had been the moment he had caught her eye, when she had finally noticed him as something more than just Van's friend in the military. And she was sure now that all of her feelings had been prompted when she herself had joined the Malkuth military. Although junior to her brother and Jade, she had the privilege to join them for some sort of festivity, something many other girls in her year would totally die for but at the time none of it had seemed important.

Jade glanced around the room and his eyes found the clock ticking away if possible faster than ever. How much time did Tear have? Unless she left now or if he could….No. That could never happen. He of all the people could never be disloyal to Professor Nebilim this way. But was any of this worth it? The same question had been plaguing his mind for a while. This wasn't the Professor Nebilim he had looked up to once, not the woman who had altered his heart at the beginning. Even if it had been the replica, he might have been able to finish her off and none of this class clash might have taken place. Well, maybe she wasn't the professor Nebilim whom he had admired so much with her mental degeneration over time since he had attempted the Fomicry experiment on her but something in him, a small part of him that was still human couldn't bring himself to kill the professor. Even though she had been forced to give up teaching long ago, she was still the Professor to him and that idiotic Dist.

"Did you become one of them of your own free will?" the question was so sudden and unexpected, Jade looked at her if possible with a hint of sadness. He didn't want anything to happen to her. On the contrary he felt a sense of duty to protect her not just because she was Van's sister but because he cared. As impractical it seemed he really had come to feel for this girl. Honestly, he had tried to shake off his own feelings as nothing more than just a longing desire and it would probably have worked if she hadn't come here looking for him.

"To be honest." He began finally, "I didn't fight back much when Professor Nebilim was the one commanding so I suppose you could consider it something of a free will." He replied but saw a smile on Tear's face.

"I see how much you respect your previous teacher." She told him, "I suppose it was only natural you would have trusted her but…."

"What is it?" he caught on her leaving the last sentence hanging. She looked up.

"So if Van was against Gelda Nebilim does that mean you were too?" She asked.

"Like I said before, I was never really against any of this." He replied, "The Vampires or the Sennins did not concern me until Professor Nebilim turned me into one of her members." It was a shame he still wasn't able to shake off the respectful title from his mind. He didn't stop calling her 'Professor', he just couldn't.

"you're an intruder here." He said slowly, "Tear." He looked at her, "You must go before it's too late."

"But what about my brother?" she asked not trying to show the nervousness at his sudden seriousness. And you…

"It's most likely that Professor Nebilim will turn me against you-"

"But you wouldn't do anything like that." Her voice rang out in the large room. She had always been so protected by Luke when they had been together it scared her slightly that someone she cared about so much could very well harm her.

Jade smiled at her, "I'll try my best not to." He whispered before enveloping her in an embrace much to her surprise. Jade had never been known to show such emotions but again she might be the only exception to that. She felt a part of her softening up towards him and something like hope well up inside of her. Maybe she could look forward to be with him after all even if he was something so totally different from her. It almost felt as if he was unearthly. As soon as she felt that sink in her she returned his gesture and held him tight in a way she had never done with anybody else with the exception of her mother of course. The night before she had been taken captive she had come into Tear's room and handed the pendant to her.

"You must keep it with you at all times." She had said with a soft smile but something serious hidden behind it, "It will be most useful to you when you least expect it." Tear hadn't understood then and still didn't but she held on to it knowing it was the only memento left of her mother in this world, at least to her. It was a treasure which bought back sweet memories and at times made her weak knowing she was alone. She had never been alone before. It wasn't as if she had taken everyone for granted but being surrounded by so many people and then losing every one of them suddenly had really had its effect on her.

"I had no idea you cared so much about me." Jade told her in a teasing tone, "But if I can't breathe it won't be of any use." Tear realized what he was talking about and let go of him immediately with a pink hue on her cheeks but he still had her hand in his.

"I-I'm sorry." She said and looked down at her feet but Jade held her by the chin and she was forced to look up.

"You have to go from here." He whispered trying to make her obey with those charms of his that worked so easily with girls.

"I can't leave without you." She told him and it took him by a little surprise but he smiled anyway.

"Forget about me." He told her easily but she shook her head.

"Jade." She looked up with a fraught look, "I-" she looked at him and his serious eyes didn't help at all. "I need you to know something. I-"

"No." he interrupted, "This isn't the time." He let go of her hand and turned the other way and Tear felt hope draining.

"I'm not leaving until we have everything settled." She decided and he turned to her with an exasperated look.

"What is it?" he asked frowning, "You are running out of time. If Professor Nebilim gets word of this you can be sure she will be heading this way soon."

"I want to be with you." She finally let out ending his talks and the room was once again engulfed in a long period of silence.

"It's dangerous." He told her, "I gave my word to Van I would protect you which was to keep you away from the Vampires at all cost."

"Jade." She walked over to him and he suddenly took hold of her by the shoulders and pulled her, resting his head between the crook of her neck and left shoulder.

"You don't know what you're getting into." He whispered not being able to resist her scent anymore. His vampiric senses were taking over and she felt his warm breath on her neck. It was a new sensation and very much thrilling. Much too stimulating so she closed her eyes.

"I-"She whispered surprised to find her voice but then realized that talking would only ruin the moment and melted into his arms when she found herself on the settee. She looked up, her eyes wide with his face closer than ever. At eighteen she had become quite the beautiful girl he now saw in the candlelight. He had his hands on either side of her head and he kissed her finally after wanting it for longer than he could remember. She gave in closing her eyes and living in a far away wonderful world for the while. This had never happened before.

Love never felt so right before

I need to be with you much more

I can't believe this kind of fate

We can runaway…..

Tear almost shuddered when she felt his sharp fangs against her neck and wondered if she was ready for this. Could she just give up all of her past and become one of his kinds? He handled her gently as if treasuring her and she wondered if anything she had heard about Vampires could be true.

I never want to feel it end  
what a lovely moment….

"Jade!" came a shout from outside and the door slammed open.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Arietta, this way." Sync's fierce whisper made the pink haired girl stop in her tracks.

"But Sever was going the other way." She protested and Sync clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Can't you hear?" he motioned the way they had been going before; "Someone's coming. No. it sounds like two or more people." Arietta listened carefully and realized he was right. If he hadn't come today with her then she might have ended up as one of the captives there.

They stood in the dark waiting for the group to pass by when Sever suddenly sensing enemy's presence leaped out from their hiding area.

"No!" Arietta's exclamation gave them away and Sync immediately took hold of her hand and they dashed away who knows where with a pair of footsteps behind them. Suddenly the sound left and was replaced by a swishing noise. They looked up to see a bat hovering over their heads. Sync blasted it away with a fonic arte.

"Damn it!" Sync cursed as he saw two people guarding a gate from where noises of someone in agony were coming. Arietta called out to the hidden animals in the mansion to come to her aid and out of the blue thousands of rats arrived. Sync looked at them in disgust but they were doing a good job of keeping them busy so he began casting 'ground dasher'. Arietta meanwhile helped him with a 'negative gate'. The guards seemed heavily injured, enough to get unconscious.

"I guess they didn't realize they would have a break in huh." Sync commented and Arietta nodded when a sudden scream came from the room in front and chilled them to the bone.

"W-what was that?" she asked nervously and Sync wondered the same thing.

"We won't know unless we check." He said trying remain calm as he led Arietta and they peeked through the bars of the door. What they saw turned their stomachs over.

Anise was screaming, tears streaming down her face as she sat in the glyph that looked as if it had been drawn with her own blood which Sync guessed from a large cut in her wrists that had been hand cuffed behind her back. Arietta's face had lost all color and he turned back to the scene to see a blond woman who reminded him of Legretta in a silk black dress watching the scene with satisfaction.

"Good, my dear." She said and motioned to one of her legions and he made a hand sign which made Anise scream again. She gasped in her sitting position not having the strength to talk anymore.

"This is what you get for trying to meddle with my people and my plans." She said almost airily. She turned to one of the vampires who looked like-

"Van!" Sync exclaimed and Arietta took her eyes off Anise finally and was surprised at seeing her commandant there.

The woman stood up and looked down at Anise, "Finish her." She told Van who nodded and walked towards her. He looked hypnotized somehow. Anise looked up.

"Comman-" she paused as she took some of her last breaths, "-dant. Why?" was all she could get out when he cast an arte that didn't look normal to Sync and assumed must only be available to Vampires. Anise didn't even have time to scream and Arietta looked sick as she cried silently, her eyes wide seeing her best friend hit the floor to be finally free from the pain they had been inflicting on her. Sync shook Arietta who was rooted to the spot. The blond woman was walking towards them and he pulled Arietta away from the door.

"Arietta." He whispered urgently, "We have to go."

"Anis." She said weakly, "Anise, she-"

"I know." Sync replied and supported her away from the dungeon. As soon a she went out of sight the door opened and the woman came out.

"It seems we have company." She said after sometime and Sync's heart paced faster. Did she have a clue? Did she know by any chance that more of the Sennin's members were present there. And what about Tear? They hadn't run into her.

"Saphir." He heard the woman say, "Go get Jade, will you. I sense some more of those vile Sennins around here as well as a human I suppose." Sync knew what she was talking about. Arietta was born a Sennin, one of the very rare kinds. He on the other hand was still a normal human being. The only reason he was with the Sennins was because his grandfather was a respectable Sennin and he would do just about anything to make him proud. His grandfather was the only family he had left. It would take him years to become one of the Sennins. Even Legretta wasn't done yet with hers. The Vampires could sense him as a human which was also bad since there was no doubt they would want to prey on him too.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Saphir entered and his eyes widened when he saw Jade with Tear.

"W-what are you doing Jade?" he sounded almost hysterical; "You know you're not supposed to be with a girl."

"Yes, I'm well aware of the conditions. thank you." Jade replied curtly as he stood up and so did Tear.

"You're supposed to kill her first chance you get." Saphir reminded him and Jade nodded. Jade turned to Tear.

"Tear, I'm sure Saphir would like a little nap?" he sounded irritated, "Besides, I will only get annoyed by his ranting if he's awake." Tear nodded and took out her staff from her cloak before Saphir could argue and hit the floor with a thud. In a second Jade took hold of Tear's hand and dashed outside the room.

"What is it Jade?" Tear asked sensing danger.

"Professor Nebilim must've gotten wind of something unusual or she wouldn't sent Saphir of all the people." He replied going through the mazelike corridors again. Saphir was no doubt the most bothersome person he had ever met but at the same time he was way too intellectual for his own good and not to mention his loyalty to Professor Nebilim. He acted like a dog.

They rounded a corner and were faced by a group of vampires who looked surprised to find Jade with a girl.

"A human girl?" one of them who had a scar across his right eye asked with a drawl, "I knew you weren't worthy of the Lady's trust in the first place. Too smooth." He said and a knife shot towards Tear which Jade deflected with his spear even though Tear had guarded herself against it.

"You know what we have to do." Jade murmured to Tear who nodded and readied to cast as Jade switched to strike artes. She assisted him in every way he could but it looked as if they both weren't just enough. Jade was better with fonic artes after all. Suddenly a blonde man with blue eyes came forward.

"Stop it all of you." He said and surprisingly defended Jade against some attacks. "She's not here to harm anybody."

"Guy?" Jade glanced at the blonde and he switched back to fonic artes while Guy took care of the others slashing away swiftly.

"Traitor." The guy with the scar whispered dangerously and Guy took a hit which bled profusely to let out a trail of silver blood. Tear had never seen that before but she healed him when she saw he was in pain.

"We can't go on fighting." Guy panted and then turned towards Jade, "Get out of here. I'll hold them back." Jade nodded and silently thanked him hoping inwardly that Guy would be alright. It wasn't everyday one of the Vampires actually stood up for him. They still believed he would betray them but he was a fearful opponent and they dare not take the risk of facing him. Even if they were immortals they weren't invincible to injuries and Jade could very well finish them off that way with his eyes closed.

Tear followed Jade rushing through the dimly lit corridors when they finally found a door leading outside.

"This is it." She said after stopping to catch her breath letting the air whip her face. Jade didn't look the least bit tired and Tear straightened up. She turned towards a hedge and pointed the staff at it when she heard a ruffling noise. Suddenly Van came out of there and Tear stared in shock.

"Van?" she asked in disbelief and lowered her weapon then remembered what Jade had told her earlier about her brother being turned to a vampire and stepped away.

"Van." Jade called firmly, "Snap out of it."

"The Lady wants her dead." Van replied pointing towards Tear, "You'll be betraying her if you keep running away with Mystearica." Tear looked horrified at her brother's attitude. Could he possibly have stopped caring about her at all?

"Not as long as I'm here." Jade stated and Tear tried talking.

"Van." She looked directly at him but his eyes were blank, "Stop it. It's me, Tear. Your sister." She emphasized on the last words but it still didn't have any impact on Van.

"I'll have to finish you off Jade." Van told him, "If you stand in my way."

"No need Van." Came a voice and they turned to see a white blond woman with a form fitting dress that clung to her body bringing out the curve enough to attract anybody's attention The black dress billowed behind her making her seem more dangerous than she already was. She flicked a white blond strand out of her eye and looked at Tear with a smile that could creep out a child for months.

"My, my, Jade." She said lazily as she remained in air with her black and white wings, "Quite the guts you've got there." She looked at Tear who stood her ground even though she was scared beyond her limits.

"I do not like having girls around my members." She told her slowly, "That's why-" she looked at Jade, "kill her." She ordered but Jade only smirked.

"No Professor." He was all he said. Nebilim's eyes narrowed.

"Look at me Jade." She ordered and Jade calmly looked back and then a second too late realized what she was about to do. This was the first time Nebilim was doing something like this to him. She had never needed it to be done. By the time he had understood however he had already lost the mirth in his eyes and stood just like Van, hypnotized. Tear backed away with her weapon ready in hand.

"You will not use my brother or Jade." She told Nebilim and began casting 'Holy Lance' which Nebilim dodged easily. The next moment she was behind Tear and Tear stepped back. Nebilim smiled and Tear frowned then realized that the woman had been trying to get her closer to Jade and Van. A hand grabbed her from behind and she saw Jade. She fought back but Jade was just too strong. Nebilim smiled.

"Go on Jade." She said, "Finish her." Jade tried shaking her voice off and Nebilim frowned.

"So you're still resisting it." She observed, "Good. You've gotten strong. You are a valuable asset to me Jade." Jade held Tear tighter with the blankness diminishing slowly from his eyes. Nebilim hadn't gotten him completely he could still fight it off somehow.

Nebilim charged at Jade herself and struck at him. Tear stood watching when suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Van who was about to bite but Nebilim's voice stopped him.

"Van. Not now." She called, "How about we make it a little more interesting." She looked at Jade, "Jade will see for himself what happens to those who go against me. We'll perform our ritualistic death on her." Van nodded and hit her unconscious while Jade had to keep fighting Nebilim to stop Van.

"Don't worry about her." Nebilim laughed, "Actually, I think I'll spare her the ritual. Matbe I'll make Van just kill her with his own hands." She laughed a nauseating laugh, a cruel one. One that Jade's Professor Nebilim would never have given before.

_-Love is as much of an object as an obsession, everybody wants it, everybody seeks it, but few ever achieve it, those who do will cherish it-_

Jade stood in the room he had been earlier beside the window in the same position. Alone again until Professor Nebilim came in with Saphir trailing beside her. She flew towards Jade who continued to look at the body that belonged to Tear. Van had been forced to drink her blood draining her life completely. Nebilim had ordered for her body to be carried to wherever Jade was so he could have a look at her for the last time.

"Jade." Nebilim whispered as she trailed a finger across the side of his face, "How do I make you understand this. You are so important to me." She looked at Tear whom Jade had been continuously gazing at and then ran a hand through Saphir's hair who seemed eager and drew closer to her. She smiled at Tear's body and pulled Jade closer to her too. Tear would have been a problem. Any woman would be a problem and a threat to her clan. She didn't need her members distracted from their mission. She would have the power, the control over everything and for that she needed her men. When a woman entered their life, it was all over and she couldn't have that threatening her goals.

Jade looked at Tear whose face had now lost all color. He had been unable to protect her. What was the use of all this power he possessed then? Professor Nebilim pulled him closer and he obliged not having the strength to oppose her any longer. He knew one thing, as long as he was under Professor Nebilim there was escape from this. He would have to kill to survive and would always be compelled to do whatever Professor Nebilim wanted. There was no turning back and Tear could not be an exception. He would have to move on. That was all there was to it. He looked at Tear who slept eternally on the settee, still a beautiful girl by the light of the candle.

**I used some song lines from "is it love" by iio. Yes i know some of u are pretty much upset about i could cry too but this isn't over ....**


End file.
